


Hope at the Fight [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Byleth's gender in this fic was decided by coin toss, Canon Compliant, Grieving, Introspection, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), but at what cost, but like the really low end of 20-30 minutes, linear narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Hope at the Fight" by inverseR.Dmitri never realised the way Byleth loves them all in a sweet-and-easy way he'd taken for granted when he was younger and times were simpler.Now here's the rub: all this casual affection means Dmitri can reciprocate.or, Dmitri figures out forgiveness is a bit like being stabbed.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hope at the Fight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope at the Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768929) by [inverseR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverseR/pseuds/inverseR). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 20:59

**File Size:** 22.3 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to inverseR for permission to record your work! It was my first time recording something more poetic like this and I really loved it. Thanks to everyone for listening as well - if you liked it, please give inverseR's other fics a look!


End file.
